Never Can
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Mele returns an unreturnable favor. I just love being cryptic. Please R'n'R!


Just so y'all know, no, I have not truly seen Wagataku. I only saw an image. Other than that, I made him up. And no, I don't own $&.

* * *

Mele stood at the base of the cliff, the giddy feeling that her superior and savior was watching over her made her new-found heart beat in her ears even louder. 

Last night was all she could see at the moment. Rio-sama's human lips upon her, muffling her scream as he had stabbed the nail in her chest. She could never think of a happier time. She was no longer of the undead, but was one of the living. One of Rio-sama's kind.

The Gekis laid bruised and beaten, out of the way for the summoning. She stood still, chanting the words her brave Lion taught her. Slowly, a warrior of red sprang from the land of the resting and tortured.

"Who are you, being?" She questioned.

"I am Wagataku, the Fury killer." He held his trident to his chest and thrust it forward.

Mele felt a presence beside her. Looking up, Rio-sama was there. Stepping aside, she watched as the Rin Jyu Den master inspected to new Confrontation Beast. She waited patiently, hoping it would all go as plan and there would be no mishaps.

"Come, Mele…" She had barely heard as the fur-cloaked being, the angel of perfection in a trapped body, the one with a calm face upon his beautiful features, turned and walked away.

"Hai." And she allowed Wagataku to walk before her and behind her love.

Taking a step back, she stopped briefly. Taking her true shape, her tongue grew and pulled within herself. Pain erupted from every corner of her form as she searched for the nail. Her energy was slowly draining and her mind was slowly beginning to shut down the idea, but not before she found the thing that gave her true life.

Quickly, she ripped it from her body, reverting back to the human-type form she was graced with. Blinking, and stumbling, a bit she still found that Wagataku was still before. Raising her arm, she stabbed the piece forward. The familiar wave of life she had once seen with Braco sprung forward. Through weary eyes, Mele smiled. _Rio-sama will be pleased._ She huffed out her breath, short and quick.

But Wagataku was not appreciative. "I am to be made a fool? I think not." Roughly, he turned around and stabbed his trident through Mele's stomach.

And to Rio's ears, rang the screams of the one he lived. Quickly, his robe slipping off in the process, he turned to see the attack of the Beast upon Mele. Her chestnut eyes were widened in shock, tears slowly welling in the rims. Her ever pink lips were parted in a gasp and losing color every second. Within seconds, Wagataku had been vanished, Rio diving quickly for the falling Mele. In his arms, he could still begin to feel her slip from reality. It hurt. It hurt deeper than anything else. "Mele…why?"

Her eyes were quickly dilating with her tears, but still she gave a warm smile. Slowly, she slipped off one of her gloves. Holding it in her other hand, she reached up and slowly, hesitantly, stroked her Lion's cheek. "You need more than me at your army, Rio-sama. Let Wagataku take my place at your side. He'll serve a better purpose than I could."

Rio was, for once in his life, speechless. Here was him, holding somebody who had spent the life he'd given her utterly devoted to him, to the point she gave up that life for his happiness. Never in his entire life had he ever witnessed such kindness, none the less experienced it.

Mele gulped, feeling as she was falling quickly into a darkness she was told was death. Blinking, she sighed heavily. It was hard to breath, her chest was constricting tightly. Her throat was closing in on her. "Rio-sama, do you want me to be happy?"

Rio nodded, blinking furiously tears that he did not want to be shone. But still, his eyelashes glistened in the dimming sunlight.

Mele's eyes were given a faraway glance. "Do you know what would make me happy, right now?"

Rio shook his head. Gulping, he bit down on his tongue and lips to make sure the sob that was trickily climbing up his throat would not pass through his mouth.

"I would be happy…" Mele gulped, "if I got to see Rio-sama smile."

Rio almost laughed, a smile cracking out. It was just like Mele; to want something so childish. His chameleon's brown eyes turned back to him, smiling back up at him. She wiped her thumb under his eyes. Rio had not noticed he had been crying.

"Do you love me, Rio-sama?"

Rio was, once again, speechless. The faraway look came back to Mele's eyes.

"Because I love you. If I still had my heart, I would say that whenever it beat, it would only beat for you. My soul purpose is to make you happy. I hope…I could've…suc…"

"Shh…" He placed his hand upon her lips. "You've done excellent, Mele. I…could never have asked better of you." Once again, the sob climbed up his throat and once again, he swallowed it down. Though he had hoped with all his being that Mele hadn't caught the sorrow in his voice.

"I…watch…you…love…" And with that mumbled, Mele's eyes slowly began to flutter close.

Rio bit down upon his tongue until the blood filled his mouth and stained his teeth. The tears filled his eyes once more and he cradled his Chameleon's form to his chest, burying himself in her shoulder.

_Do you love me? Do you love me?_

* * *

For the record, the 'Do you love me' the end just popped in when I uploaded this, but I like it so much, I don't want to remove it. I think I'm the first one ever to kill off Mele. Is that a good thing? 


End file.
